Team SHCL
by Phantom Twilight
Summary: AU where the worlds of RWBY and Under night in-birth and persona 5 are one and the same, and Beacon is rebuilt, with the help of two former villains, Neo and Mercury, Seth is chosen to be the leader of his own team, but unexpected twists and turns leave team SHCL, team RWBY, team JNR, team NKNO and team ARMA and many others confused and trying to figure things out,
1. chapter one: officially training

**Hey! Welcome to my new story... Team SHCL!! By the way, SHCL is pronounced Shackle, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Do I have to have a partner?" Seth whined

"Yes, Seth" Ozpin said

Seth sighed, preparing hinself to be launched up, he liked working alone, was that way for a long time, Chaos was the first to get launched up, after that, Orie was off, Seth watched as it became nearer to his turn, Linne went, followed by Hyde, Seth would be the next one, he shut his grey eyes as he was launched off into the forest, he landed carefully on the ground, _Whoever I look in the eye first, huh? Well, easy, just don't look anyone in the eye, _Seth thought, he stood up straight and turned, _And I already failed..._ Was his following thought,

"You should have said something to let me know that you were there, I could have hurt you," Seth said

"Or you could have avoided me like poison and gotten yourself kicked out, I stayed quiet for Linne, she wouldn't want you leaving, lets go" Hyde said

The pair of opposites start walking, already starting to clash,

_Meanwhile_

Chaos walked through the forest, searching for literally ANYONE to be his partner, when he notices Linne,

"Linne!" He shouts

She turns to see who called for her, and their eyes meet for merely a second,

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Linne asked

Chaos nodded,

"Lets go! Well, if you don't already have a partner" Chaos said

"Unfortunately, I haven't got a partner" Linne sighed

They walk off, going towards where they hoped the artifact they were supposed to retrieve was,

_30 minutes later_

"Chess pieces? Do you think these are the artifacts?" Linne asked

Chaos and Linne, and Seth and Hyde, had all got to where the artifacts were at the same time, so all four of them stood there, Seth picked up one, a knight, while Linne grabbed the other, minutes later, there was a yelp, four girls jump out of a cave as monsters run at them, Orie was amongst them, as was Nanase, and another girl named Kumi, and the girl who recently switched sides and became a huntress in training, Neo, whom was standing in front, her parasol held out to block any incoming attack, the grim made the mistake of hitting it and her and the others disappeared like a window when you shatter it, except they were just gone, no sign they were ever there, the two sets of partners now stood with Seth, Hyde, Linne and Chaos,

"Lets go then" Chaos said

He was great at using his semblance in battle, but a short sword was also pretty great in his hands, everyone pulls out their weapons, Kumi pulling out a pair of twin swords, that doubled as pistols, as the group starts their assault on the grim,

"Seth!" Kumi called

Seth sighed and checked on her, umaware what her semblance was, until a glowing blue silhouette of him appeared,

"My semblance is creating copies of people that can fight alongside me, they are normally pretty weak, but they are very helpful" Kumi explained

The duo rush back into the fight, when the Ursa brought it's claws down on Seth,

"Seth!" Linne called

Seth had dropped both of his daggers when he got hit, leaving nearly everyone believing he was unarmed, before grabbing for the weapons he still had on him, the Eliminator, he struggled to get loose, then grabbing the Eliminator and cutting into the hand/foot of the Ursa and getting loose, quickly putting it away and picking up his other daggers, Seth then jumped at the Ursa, while the others speedily followed, all of their attacks hitting at the same time,

"Woohoo! We did it!" Kumi squealed

"Yeah, go pick up your artifacts and let's take off though, that fight was hard enough," Seth said

Kumi and Orie pick out a white queen, while the black queen catches the attention of Nanase and Neo, then the eight of them take off,

_3 hours later_

"Goodness! I can hardly wait to see what team we're a part of Neo!" Nanase giggled

That's when, Ozpin called out four names,

"Seth, Hyde, Chaos, Linne, please come here" he called out

The four of them nervously go up and stand before him,

"This is Team SHCL, led by Seth" Ozpin called

"W-wait, me? Why me?" Seth asked

"You'll know, someday" Ozpin replied

Soon, the four of them are at their room, Chaos smiled and flopped down on a random bed,

"This isn't half bad, least I'm not with a bunch of strangers" he said

"Don't get so excited" Linne sighed

"We still need to unpack" Hyde said

"Um... Okay..." Chaos said

There were several bags of luggage by the door, amongst them was a small, blue suitcase, a red suitcase, a yellow one, and then a bunch of random colors, Seth picked a bed close to the window, so he could stare out at the night, he set up a small table beside it, putting a book, a candle, and a box holding pens, paper, a few envelopes, and a little journal, on top, the journal was protected with lock and key, the entire box was, he filled a bunch of little drawers with socks, gloves, scarves and clothes, then the top one, with more books, then he slides a sheathed dagger under his pillow, Hyde chose the one farthest from the window, either to keep his distance from Seth, or to be no where near the window, maybe both, he put a red comforter on his bed, and on his little table, he had several different things, consisting of his scroll, a candle, and a few other things, he put his socks and clothes in his drawers, and puts a katana in the little edge of the bed frame, he had books he was sure he would need to study for school in a pile beside his bed, Linne's made Seth's amd Hyde's look crowed, a simple candle and a tray underneath, her extra clothes were in her drawers, as well as her study books, and her knife was under her pillow, Chaos was the opposite, his table had a candle, his scroll, a book, a little thing for his glasses, a snow globe, a flute, a little stuffed bear, his drawers had a lot of extra clothes, including suits, being the only one who thought of the dance, he put a knife under his pillow, another in his pillow case, a sword under his bedsheet, a bigger sword under his mattress, his bed was decorated with comforters, bedsheets, pillow cases, and everything, even little blankets, he fell asleep fast afterwards, Linne shortly followed, leaving Seth and Hyde awake, in complete silence, still sitting up, Seth eventually fell asleep, how tired was he? Soon after that, Hyde fell asleep as well

* * *

**I was half asleep writing that, which is ironic- since the main four are going to sleep, that is the first chapter for you- hope you enjoyed the start, and I bet you were expecting Hyde to lead whichever team he was part of, expect the unexpected, lol, see you next chapter!**


	2. chapter 2: roses

**Chapter two! Are you ready? I hope you enjoy****!**

Morning came fairly quickly, and Linne was the first one up, she got dressed in her uniform, and then was about to wake up the others, when there was a knock on the door,

"Hey, are you guys awake? If you aren't, you guys better get ready, class starts in like- five minutes, don't wanna be late for the first day" A voice called

"Huh?! Five minutes?! Oh Gods guys we better get ready now!" Seth exclaimed as he hopped up

Hyde and Chaos, who seemed half asleep at first before registering how little time they had, quickly stood up and found their uniforms, Linne went outside, and started speaking with whoever wroke the trio up, while the other three got ready, Seth paused after he was dressed and looked in the mirror,

"Way to much red..." He mumbled

The trio rushed out, met by the leader of the team in the next door down from theirs, leader of team ARMA, Akira, while the other three didn't know, Seth was well aware that wasn't the only team Akira leads, as Seth had encountered the same boy with sliver eyes and black hair wearing glasses in a odd place, that was just as crazy, if not, more so than the Night, in that other place, Akira became Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, Seth had accidentally got pulled into the metaverse once, and, luckily, EXS and the Eliminator could actually damage shadows, not as well as a persona, but enough to keep Seth from getting captured or killed, he ended up running into the Joker and some of the others, and they helped him get out, Seth found it ironic that Akira, leader of the Phantom Thieves, leads team ARMA, which consisted of three of the other Phantom Thieves, Ryuji, Makota, and Ann,

"We better get going" Akira said

Right after he said that, Neo, Nanase, Orie, and Kumi stepped out of the room across the hall,

"Oh great, this is gonna be one big crowd..." Seth sighed

Ryuji, Makota and Ann run up shortly afterwards, Makoto seemed to be the most awake out of all of them, then, the three teams bolted down to class,

_3 minutes later_

_History... Why history? This early in the morning?_Seth thought as he sat in his seat next to Hyde's and Neo's, hearing story after story of huntsmen and huntresses of the past, until the class was finally over, the next class, was Professor Peach's, which he was actually excited for, he needed a warm up for any match he might get into, and he needed something to wake him up, as history nearly bored him to sleep, each class other than that one, however, was boring to him, he kept hearing people talking about the dance, but that didn't interest him the smallest bit, lunch time eventually came around the corner, and they sat down at a random table, and soon, he noticed several others coming to join them, of course, the team led by Hyde's girlfriend was coming to, Seth stayed quiet, as teams, RWBY, ARMA, JNR, NKNO, and MYFH, sit with them, just after that, Mercury, Sliver, Blaze, and Mya came up, Mercury and Sliver became best friends really fast, their names were part of it, being Mercury Black and Sliver Dark, they thought that it was funny, and both of them were dating different members of team RWBY, Mercury was with Yang, while Sliver was with Wiess, most of the team didn't know much about in-births, although, Ruby, their leader, had become one, she was seventeen now, and had been an in-birth since she was sixteen, which was when she met Hyde, they were both sixteen at the time, and started hanging out, then they went on their first date, everyone knew they were a couple, and even Seth thought that they were a perfect one, they had this little thing they did, if Ruby wanted to go hang out with Hyde, she'd kiss his cheek, if Hyde wanted to hang out with Ruby, he'd kiss her cheek, it was a cute little thing they did, Chaos slid his book across the table over to Blaze, it was open, Blaze read the little message written for her and wrote something on the same page, with a orange pen, her favorite color was orange or red, she didn't know which one she liked more, then she slides it back, they were also dating, people who knew about Amnesia and knew that Chaos was part of it normally didn't like him, while anyone who knew Blaze's last name didn't like her, she was Roman Torchwick's little sister, Blaze Torchwick, but she almost immediately hit it off with Chaos, other than him, very few people even liked her, though Neo and her were best friends, no one really knew much about Mya, at first people thought she couldn't talk like Neo, but she proved them wrong, she's really quiet, not much else is known about her other than she is great with a dagger and her semblance allowed her to somewhat see the future, she could predict other's moves, so she's always ready to counter, dodge, or block, and can predict if there's an ambush if she looks at the map and traces a route or if she's nearing it, though people believed she might have a thing for Akira, Yusuke or Morgana, course that was because she actually waves back at them when they wave at her, while she didn't with others, antisocial was an understatement, looking to team MYFH, there was an interesting bunch, Morgana was their leader, and with him were Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru, there was one other team that was interesting, though no one wanted to mess with that team, Seth felt bad for Mishima, because he was one of the unlucky people who had tp deal with the antisocial, emo leader, well, everyone said she was emo, as a black rose always was in her long, ebony black hair, no one was willing to mess with her, except for Seth, but no one would let him go near her, he would try and someone would drag him away, her eyes were ice cold and blue, and even the teachers were too scared to mess with her about the black cloak and blue vest she wore, her team consisted of Goro Akechi, Yuuki Mishima, and Esy Blight, people didn't mess with her because they knew she was always armed, she even created metal things to put on her teeth so if she bit you she'd draw blood, she was somewhat tan, which was the only reason they didn't think she was a vampire, that and she doesn't bite and suck she just bites, and had freckles on her nose and cheeks, along with little scars on her arms, Seth finally went to approach her again, hoping no one would notice, but he was grabbed by the shoulder and dragged back by Morgana,

"You must be crazy, that girl is- oh Gods she's looking at me" Morgana said

Rose was glaring right at him, her blue eyes were like daggers made of ice, stabbing into him, Seth slips out of Morgana's grip while he was still too scared to move, and walked up to her, it was like she suddenly switched personalities all of a sudden, from "I'll kill you if you look at me wrong" to "Mess with me and I'll kick your ass" with a little bit of calm, and a little bit of shy,

"O-oh! H-hi!" Rose stuttered

She bit her lip, not thinking right and ended up causing herself to bleed,

"Ow" She murmured

Her cheeks were reddening,

"Seth, right?" Rose asked

Seth nodded, surprised at her sudden switch,

"Oh look! Seth may finally have a girlfriend!" Futaba giggled

A deep growl from Rose told Futaba to be quiet,

"Do you _want_ me to kick your ass?" Rose hissed

"Calm down, she was just playing" Seth said

Rose chilled,

"Allow me to apologize, I think when I was a baby the nurse dropped me on my head, I'm pretty crazy" she said

"Its clear who she has a thing for" Morgana whispered

"I heard that!" Rose called

The two spoke for a few minutes, before it was nearly time for class, they depart,

"I hope I'll see you in class, Rose" Seth said

"I hope I'll see you there to" Rose said

Waving, the two return to their seats, and finish with their meals, before heading off, Yuuki stared at Rose for a minute,

"Rose? You alright?" He asked

She was dazed and daydreaming until Yuuki spoke, her eyes widening as she jumped,

"H-huh? What?" She asked

"We have to go to class" Yuuki said

Goro nodded, and Rose stood up,

"Well then, team REGY, lets take off" Rose said

* * *

**Yep, my character appeared, tis I, Rose Black, Phantom Twilight, whichever you rather, now it isn't actually me, my name is not Rose (much as I wish it was) and my hair is not black (I wish it was) and I can't scare people that easily (wish I could) but yep, that's my character, hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Goodnight! Or good evening! Or good morning! whatever the time is, have a good one!**


	3. Notice!

**_Hello everyone! I have some bad news... I will be canceling team SHCL,_****_But fear not- for in its place, I create a reboot, I hope everyone enjoys Team SHKL as much as they did the original, the grammar will be better as will the spelling, and the story in general, little changes will be made to make it even more better, things that seem small and won't seem like much will turn out to greatly effect the story! Which is why I am choosing to do this reboot, because of these small little changes and me not really wanting people to miss out on the change, chapter one of the reboot will be released soon! goodbye_**


End file.
